The Reign of Snow
by DocBlipper26
Summary: 12th Doctor and Clara land in 18th century Arendelle. There, Clara and the Doctor meet Anna and Elsa (who seems to know the Doctor somehow) during Elsa's coronation day and are invited to it and the after-party. While Clara enjoys her time with Anna, the Doctor feels suspicious that something is wrong and that Elsa and Anna are at the centre of it... (Rated K Plus for Safety)
1. Chapter One - History Trip

**Just before we begin, in Doctor Who timeline wise; this is set just after 'Listen' and before 'Time Heist' in Series 8.**

**In the Frozen timeline; this fan-fic is set mostly during the events of the film with a chapter set in Anna's and Elsa's childhood and the final chapter set just moments after the ending of the film.**

* * *

**Chapter One: History Trip**

The Doctor was sitting in his large armchair. He was old, wrinkly and had what he called them; "Attack Eyebrows". He was reading a history book of Norway. Clara walked up to him.

"What ya reading?" He closed the book and ran up to the main TARDIS console. Without saying a single word. Clara followed as the Doctor began to flip some switches.

"Doctor? What you doing?!" She began to get nervous and worried as the TARDIS began to bang and scratch. The Doctor smirked.

"Norway. 1763. We're going to have a history lesson!" He proclaimed as the TARDIS began to fly into the time vortex.

Meanwhile in Arendelle, Anna was awoken by one of the castle guards. "Excuse me, Anna. Sorry about bothering you..." She got up and wasn't fully awake.

"No no no... You haven't bothered me at all..." She began to fall asleep again but woke herself up before she did fall back to sleep.

"Today's the day." The Guard sounded kind of happy with what he said but Anna didn't take it in.

"What about today?" She began to fall asleep again.

"Your Sister's Coronation, miss." He answered in a kind of confused tone. He didn't understand how Anna didn't know about her sister's coronation. She gasped. She now knew what day it was.

"It's coronation day!" She said to herself and began to giggle. Before she could get changed, a blue British police box appeared in her room.

"What is this?" Anna asked herself as she touched the TARDIS. She looked at it with great interest.

"So this is Arendelle then, Doctor?" Clara asked as The Doctor and her walked out of the TARDIS. She saw Anna who was in her nightie. "We've picked the wrong time to land didn't we?" Clara asked sarcastically to The Doctor as she tried to stare him down.

"Not at all." Anna answered as she pulled up her nightie to make sure that she wasn't on show. She looked at the duo. One was a pretty young woman with brunette hair and dimples while the man was a bit hard to tell what he looked like. He was mysterious and odd in Anna's opinion. She then asked "Can I asked who are you and how you got that box of yours in here?"

The Doctor pulled out the physic paper. "I'm The Doctor and this is my fellow..." He struggled to think of what he could describe Clara as.

"Carer. Hiya. I'm Clara." Clara insisted. The Doctor looked at her frustratedly since she used that line before on a previous adventure.

"...and we're here to make sure your sister's coronation is authentic as it can be. We'll be watching it to make sure that the authenticity is at the maximum levels." He finished his explanation and smiled at Anna.

"Okay...Doctor..." Anna said sheepishly as she began to continue to look at the TARDIS. Fed up of not knowing what it is, Anna ran inside. She was stunned. It was smaller on the outside! How could that be possible? Clara followed her inside as the Doctor waited outside.

"So...yeah. We might be liars but we're actually time travellers. I hope that doesn't kill us..." Clara explained as Anna walked around the main console of the TARDIS.

"So, tell me the truth. You're actually time travellers?" Anna was still struggling to take in the information she needed to know. The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS.

"Yes in deed Princess." He walked up to Anna and kissed her hand. It felt awkward. "Princess, all we would like to do is to stay the night for the coronation today then we'll be on our way..." She understood everything now. Doctor and Clara were here to see Elsa's coronation! She was happy for them to stay. As the saying goes, the more the merrier.

Anna, Doctor and Clara walked out of the TARDIS as the Doctor locked it up. "Is that fine then, Princess?" Doctor asked.

"Of course and by the way, I prefer to be called Anna." Anna introduced herself to the Doctor and Clara then she grabbed both of their hands and said in a very giddy tone "Let's go then!" The Doctor let go of Anna's hand.

"I'll stay here. I would like to explore the castle for a bit." He explained. Anna looked sad that he wouldn't come. He turned and continued to explain "Look, you two go and do some girly stuff like hugging and that and I'll be here if you need me." Anna began to smile as her and Clara ran out of Anna's room. The Doctor on the other hand, he wanted to know more about Anna's sister; Elsa...

* * *

**The next chapter goes live on Saturday to go live with 'Time Heist' and after that, each chapter will go up every Saturday to collide with the airing of a new episode of Doctor Who. Until then, if you like this story; please fav, follow and review. It motivates me to write more chapters and fan-fics like this. Until the next chapter guys, I'll leave you with a few questions for you to ponder.**

_Why is the Doctor here? What does he want with Elsa? Most of all, what danger is there when it seems there is none?_

**NOTE: _I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR FROZEN!_ Frozen is made by Disney Animation Studios while Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.**


	2. Chapter Two - Doctor's Stealth Mode

**Chapter Two: Doctor's Stealth Mode**

The Doctor walked out of Anna's room and began to walk down the corridor with his sonic screwdriver in his left hand and holding on to his jacket with his right hand. He walked slowly down the corridor. He was edger to find where Elsa was. He knew from his history books that something happened to her that caused her to freeze over Arendelle and cause the country to wipe the kingdom off their maps. He wanted to know what caused it. He went into every room in the castle until he had two remaining rooms. He opened the door to the kitchen area of the castle in a flash.

Soon enough, the stack of plates that were behind the door began to fall and smash. The kitchen staff looked at The Doctor with disgust.

"Sorry, my bad." He apologized and left the room. He went upstairs to the final room of the castle that had to be Elsa's room. He walked up to the door then he thought to himself "Open it up slowly. Don't be a Lasagne..." Before he could place his hand on the doorknob, it began to move itself. Somebody was opening it from the inside. Elsa walked out of her room with her Coronation robes on. She had a long purple cape with a long green dress on. The Doctor hid in the conveniently placed bush in a pot that was near by the door. She began to walk away from the room as the Doctor followed her.

She walked down the impressive staircase and down towards the gates of the castle. The Doctor bumped into her knocking her over. "Are you all right my queen?" The Doctor asked as he helped Elsa get back up to her feet.

"I am not Queen yet...Who am I in the presence..." Elsa asked as she looked at the old man. She had a feeling that she met the man before in some way.

"I'm the Doctor..." The Doctor introduced himself to Elsa. She had met somebody else named The Doctor before. He was younger than the man in front of her and shock his hand. She smiled as they shock.

"I'm sorry personally. I was about to go to your coronation and I was running a bit late. Shall we go together?" The Doctor asked Elsa who was still trying to remember that man that was named The Doctor.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I swear you was younger last time I saw you..." Elsa stated which made The Doctor very nervous. Was there another younger version running around? If there was, he had to get Clara back and head back to modern day Scotland. He wanted to visit Scotland when there wasn't any potential threats to the universe at hand.

"No. I'm the Doctor. There shouldn't be another person posing as me. Tell me, when did you last see me?" He became more nervous than he was usually.

"It's been a while. The last time I saw you was at my parents burial..." Elsa began to cry a little. The Doctor pulled out a hanky out of his long bright purple coat.

"I'm sorry if I made you bring it up..." He said sensitivity as he gave Elsa the hanky to wipe her eyes. He offered his hand. "I can imagine they're proud of what you have become, Elsa." He said softly as the two went down to the chapel for her coronation.

An hour before the coronation began, Clara met back up with the Doctor in the chapel. She looked worried as the Doctor smiled while watching the rehearsal that Anna and Elsa had to do before the coronation would begin officially.

"Doctor, I think we have a bit of an issue..." Clara whispered. Doctor turned to her and tried to dismiss her worries.

"The only issue we have now Clara is that we need to make sure the coronation goes exactly to plan." The two took their seats in the chapel as the rehearsal finished as the audience came to take their seat to watch. Anna walked up to the Doctor and Clara

"You can come to the after-party as well! It's going to be great." Anna stated in an excited tone as she ran to her place ready for the Coronation to begin...

* * *

**Elsa seems to know the Doctor somehow but he doesn't remember meeting Elsa before. Something seems odd here. What does this have to do with anything? Like Doctor Who itself, there's more to this than there should be.**

**I decided on an early upload before the next chapter (which is a brilliant one and it has after-party where Elsa reveals her powers!) which will go live on Saturday. Until then folks... :P**


	3. Chapter Three - Frosty Reception

**Yeah. I couldn't keep this chapter back for much longer. This is currently my favourite chapter (until I write the sixth and seventh chapters cause they are going to be amazing). Anyway, it's time to return to the Doctor, Clara, Anna and Elsa...**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Frosty Reception**

About three hours later, The Doctor and Clara (both were dressed fancy) entered the main castle hall for the coronation after-party. Clara wore a long red dress with black high heels while the Doctor wore a tuxedo and walked with a cane.

"Doctor! Clara!" Anna shouted excitedly as she ran up to the two. "You're late. Anyway, this is my sister Elsa." Anna introduced Elsa who was walking towards the three gracefully while the party was a loud, noisy and fun atmosphere.

"I have met the Doctor earlier today but who is this?" Elsa asked gracefully as Clara waved at her.

"I'm Clara Oswald." She introduced herself before Anna ran off to see a man who wore a white suit and had ginger hair.

"You can stay for as long as you two would like. It is going to be a good night." Elsa stated gracefully was she walked towards the chair at the back of the room. The Doctor watched Anna with the man with Ginger hair. Clara leaned towards the Doctor.

"What's wrong?" she asked with her nice soothing voice that made her a great teacher. The Doctor pointed at Anna and the man. Thankfully, they didn't notice.

"Notice that man that Anna is around..."

"Yeah..." Clara answered in a confused tone. The Doctor turned his head slowly to look at Clara.

"I think he's a bit of suspicious character at this party. Why would he try to chat up Anna if she isn't the Queen?"

"Because he's trying to be friendly?" Clara shrugged off the Doctor's theory that the man with ginger hair was a suspicious character. The Doctor pointed again at the man and began to make his Sherlock-like impression of the man.

"Look at his hair. Why would he have it combed if he wasn't trying to chat a woman up?"

"Because he's at a formal gathering?" Clara answered sarcastically

"Why would he wear gloves in doors?" The Doctor asked as the two continued watching the man interact with Anna.

"Because..." Clara was struggling to come up with an answer then she continued to answer but with a sheepish tone "...He might challenge someone to a duel?"

"Where the hell did you come up with that idiotic idea?" The Doctor asked in disgust. It just sounded wrong to his long pointy ears.

" I saw it on an episode of The Simpsons once. It was a good episode..." Clara muttered before she smacked herself in the face then rubbed where she slapped herself. She turned to the Doctor who looked at Clara confused. "Yeah...I agree. He is a bit of suspicious character here. You and I need to keep watch on him..."

"Why should I?" The Doctor was trying to be a bit rebellious.

"Do has you are told." Clara put the Doctor back into his place as the two followed Anna and the ginger man as they sung a song about love. The Doctor and Clara were watching them in the shadows of everywhere they went.

"I hate stuff like this... Love. It's horrible." The Doctor stated like a stroppy child as he and Clara followed the ginger haired man and Anna back to the Coronation after-party where the Doctor caught up with Elsa before Anna got to her.

"My Majesty, you might want to refuse Anna from what she about to ask..." He warned. Elsa turned to look at the Doctor and smiled.

"Why is that?" she asked gracefully before the Doctor used his cane to point to Anna and the ginger haired man.

"She's going to ask you for her to marry that man she's with right now. He's a bit of a shifty figure and mysterious. Clara and I don't trust him at all. We'll be on the sidelines if you need us..."

The Doctor took Clara as they watched the unfolding events happen from the far right of the main hall which was conveniently near Anna's room which the Doctor had the TARDIS parked. Anna and the ginger haired man walked over to Elsa.

"Elsa! I mean Queen Elsa. May I present to you Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna introduced the ginger haired man to Elsa.

"Your Majesty." The man said in a charming voice as he bowed in her presence.

"Elsa, we would like..." The two began to ask but then they laughed together before they continued "..your blessing for our marriage."

"Marriage? I'm sorry. I'm confused." Elsa was confused about what Anna had asked her and began to think about why she would ask that. Anna went on about how what the buqent of the ceremony would be and how the man's twelve brothers could come down for it until Elsa pulled herself together.

"Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa lied down the law.

"Wait...what?"

"May I talk to you, please. Alone?" Elsa asked nervously.

"No. What ever you have to say you can say to both of us." Anna protested.

"Right. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa again lied down the law. She wasn't going to have any of Anna's ideas.

"You can if it's true love." Anna protested harder.

"Anna, what do you know of true love?" Elsa asked in a brutal tone.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out" Anna's tone began to get angrier than earlier. Elsa gasped in disgust and walked away from the 'couple'.

"The Party is over. Shut the gates." Elsa commanded one of the guards.

"What?" Anna asked in disgust as she grabbed Elsa' hand and took one of Elsa's gloves off.

"Wait! Give me my glove!" Elsa demanded.

"Elsa please! Please! I can't live like this anymore." Anna tried to keep the party going as Elsa looked terrified. The Doctor and Clara was watching the events unfold from the sidelines.

"I don't like how this is going..." The Doctor said as he and Clara began ran to where Elsa, Anna and Hans was. Elsa began to fear that she would hurt her sister again like when they were children.

"Then leave." Elsa stated. Anna's look turned from sadness to heartbroken. Elsa sighed as she turned and tried to walk away.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna shouted as the party guests began to watch the events.

"Enough Anna..." Elsa tried to not alarm the guests of the event.

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?" Anna proclaimed. Elsa began to look nervous. Anna continued to question Elsa "Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" At this point, The Doctor and Clara were behind Anna trying to shut her up.

Elsa's emotions got to her. "I SAID ENOUGH!" She screamed as she threw some ice magic on the ground. Anna, The Doctor and Clara jumped back from the magically appearing icy spikes that were near their necks. The hall that was once full of fun and atmosphere was now full of silence. Elsa looked at everyone horrified. Hans was surprised by this turn of events.

Just by the side of Anna was a old man with a grey comb-over who called himself the "Duke of Weselton". He was invited to the Coronation by his mysterious trading partner but didn't know his trading partner had ice powers. "Sorcery. Knew there was something amidst going on here..."

Anna was horrified. That was why she shut her out. To protect her from being injured by her ice powers. "Elsa..." She whispered. Elsa tried to go for the door handle and ran out of the main hall. Anna, Hans and Clara were stood shocked with the events. Clara turned to the Doctor to notice he wasn't there.

Elsa ran across the Fjord. Freezing it over. Granting eternal winter over Arendelle. Clara and Anna tried to chase Elsa but they were too slow to catch her up. Hans helped pull Anna up and quietly said "The Fjord" as it froze up freezing the ships that were docked with it...

* * *

**Arendelle is in eternal winter that Queen Elsa has caused. The only ones who could save Arendelle now are Anna, Clara and The Doctor. **

_Where has the Doctor gone? Most importantly, where's the Doctor Who monster in this fan-fic?_

**I'm changing the uploading times. I'm uploading a chapter per day now. I'm on a roll with this and I want to keep going with it. If you like this chapter, tell me by writing a review. They do help. Until the next chapter... :P**


	4. Chapter Four - Their Snow Queen

**Chapter Four – Their Snow Queen**

Elsa had finished building her ice castle and walked out onto the balcony. He smiled and sang "The Cold never bother me anyway..." before walking back inside and slamming the door. Inside the castle was the TARDIS. The Doctor was leaning on it.

"What a nice castle you've built..." He jokingly said while smiling. Elsa was worried. How did this guy called the Doctor make it into her castle without interrupting her during her song? "How did you get in?"

The Doctor answered her question "Time Travel, your majesty."

She knew that this person was the Doctor. He looked so old. He had differently aged since last time she saw him. She remembered him having medium length black hair, wearing a fez and a bow-tie but that was when she was a child. The question on her mind was "what happened to him since his last visit to Arendelle?"

"Doctor!" She began to cry as she hugged him. The Doctor didn't like hugs at all. He had to remind Clara of it often and he had to tell Elsa.

"I'm not a hugger." He stated awkwardly as Elsa let go of him. Elsa smiled knowing the man that gave her many adventures as a child was back into her life. The Doctor pulled a small chair from behind him and sat on it.

"Elsa. There something I need to know about Arendelle and your life in particular recently..." He began to explain as Elsa began to think about what happened in the past few days before she remembered seeing something odd the day before.

"If you're going to ask if I've seen anything suspicious recently, I did see an unearthly creature that looked like a reptile but yet, it was a robot..."

The Doctor knew what creature Elsa has saw. The Ice Warriors. Fully armed large imposing reptilian humanoids but when unarmed, they have scaly faces with sharp fangs, thin green tongues, red eyes and sharp claws. Some of them were up to seven feet tall. "What you saw, Elsa was an Ice Warrior..."

"An ice warrior?" Elsa was confused about what the Doctor was saying. She rested her head on her shoulders before the Doctor started to explain what they are.

"Creatures that live in cold climates. Due to our atmosphere, they tend to move slowly though they can move fast when need be..."

Elsa looked worried. Creature of cold. They breed in frozen places. They seemed to be attracted to her. "What are they?!" Elsa started to stress out.

The Doctor started to get angry "An Ice Warrior you dummy! Should I put it into easier words for you? OK! Native Martians!"

Elsa tried to blast the Doctor with her ice magic but he rolled out the way before it could hit him. He knew that he went out of hand. "I'm being a Lasagne again!" He shouted before he ran into the TARDIS for a second and brought out his cane from earlier. "I'm Sorry Elsa." He said softly in his Scottish accent.

"You seem to be nervous..." She stated quietly.

"Of course I'm nervous!" He shouted as he used the cane as some sort of metal detector but for coldness. It kept beeping slowly while he had it on the floor of the Ice Castle but then he slowly moved it towards Elsa. It started to beep quicker and quicker until he placed it on Elsa's left shoulder. It beeped loudly and constantly. The Doctor looked even more worried.

"What did you just do?" Elsa asked as she tried to find out what the cane of the Doctor was.

"It was a test to see if the Ice Warriors would invade. Currently, they might land but they wouldn't destroy the planet's ecosystem to take over yet however..." He began to explain.

"However what?"

"...They might invade just to make you one of their weapons to take over the universe..." The Doctor broke the bad news to Elsa harshly. Elsa began to panic. A lot.

"I think that I need to show you what they are like and there's something I would like you to show me. Come in inside..." The Doctor suggested as the two entered the TARDIS.

Meanwhile, Anna and Clara were walking around the outside of Arendelle's castle when the citizens were stating it was snowing in the middle of summer. Anna was still shocked that Elsa had snow powers and she never told her. She instead shut her out of her life to protect her. Clara on the other hand, she knew that something was off during her trip to Arendelle but never guessed that the Queen had ice powers. That's why she was nervous during the coronation! Everything she touched turned ice cold.

Anyway, Anna and Clara walked towards the Duke &amp; Hans. Hans was holding the saddle of his; Sitron.

"She wouldn't do that..." Anna said to Hans. She was still shocked with the fact that Elsa had powers. Hans went up to Anna and smiled.

"I know..." He said softly then the Duke walked up to Anna.

"Have you got powers too!?" The Duke asked in fear as he hid behind one of his henchmen who followed him. Anna thought about the question for a second before answering.

"No. Anyway, I'm gonna go after Elsa..."

"Well, if you are; I'm going too." Clara replied. She knew that the Doctor went to the TARDIS to find Elsa and talk to her. If she and Anna found Elsa, they would find the Doctor. Anna didn't argue. The Doctor went missing as Elsa fled. She had to know about the Doctor more and had to save him. Anna grabbed Sitron's saddle as her and Clara got on him. She looked at everyone and announced something.

"I place Prince Hans in charge..."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hans asked. Clara was still suspicious about Hans. He seemed fishy.

"The Doctor is with her. I care for him. I want him safe..." Clara answered Hans.

"I know her. She wouldn't hurt me..." Anna answered as she and Clara began to ride Sitron out of Arendelle and up towards the North Mountain.

* * *

**The mystery intensifies! Ice Warriors are possibly my favourite Doctor Who monster (besides the ones that everyone say... e.g The Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, etc) and quite possibly the most underrated of them. Anyway, I've just finished writing the chapter with child Anna and Elsa and 11th Doctor as of the time of upload. You will love that chapter believe me. :D**

**Anyway, another chapter will go live tomorrow night then after that, there won't be one again till Monday (Disney Infinity 2.0, Doctor Who &amp; work will devour my time this weekend). Until then, if you like my story so far; please leave a like, follow and a review. It really helps me to motivate myself to write more fan-fics for you lot. Until the next chapter... :P**


	5. Chapter Five - Big Summer Blowout

**Chapter Five – Big Summer Blowout**

A few hours later, Anna and Clara were further away from Arendelle but nowhere close to finding Elsa or the Doctor. Sitron was ploughing through the thick snow and continued upwards.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted hoping she could find her to stop the Winter.

"Doctor!" Clara shouted. She was the second time in the past month where the Doctor left her without warning beforehand. He was her ticket out of here once this was all over.

"Elsa. It's me Anna. Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Anna began to shout before mumbling the rest. She turned to Clara. "Of course, none of it would of happened if she told me her secret." She laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah..." Clara agreed before Anna continued to mumble

"Yeah she's a stinker." Suddenly, a large amount of snow fell from one of the tree's branches which make Sitron throw off Anna and Elsa from his saddle. The two landed in a huge pile of snow. Clara and Anna looked onwards and Sitron ran back to Arendelle.

"No. No no... Come back!" Anna tried to talk to Sitron but it was no use.

"Ok..." Clara said as she help Anna get up from the snow by using a tree covered in snow. The two tugged at it until it was freed from the huge amount of snow that was on it. Where did it go? Right on Anna and Clara.

It was now night time as the two continued to walk onwards to find the Doctor and Elsa. "Snow. It had to be snow..."

"It's not that bad, Anna. You could build snowmen out of it though the Doctor had faced living breathing snowmen before he met me..." Clara stated sheepishly.

Anna ignored Clara as she continued to ramble "She couldn't have tropical magic that covered the Fjords with white sands and warm..." She stopped rambling as Clara pointed out smoke near by. "...Fire!" Anna finished excitedly. The two smiled before slipping down the hill they were on and landing in a small river of ice cold water. Anna landed on her backside while Clara landed face first. They began to shiver. Anna got up slowly before helping Clara up.

"Cold. Cold Cold." Anna and Clara both repeated as the two walked like penguins towards the nearby shack.

The shack looked homely with reindeer antlers placed near the top of the roof with bright lights lighting up the outside from the indoors. There was people in since there was smoke coming out the roof. The two walked up to the sign that was above them. Clara pushed the sign to remove the snow off it. She read what the sign said.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post..." Anna pushed the smaller sign underneath it to remove the snow off it. She finished Clara's sentence.

"Oooo. And Sauna!" She read happily as the two walked in and began to look around.

"Yoohoo." Somebody said in a kinda high pitched voice. Anna turned around to see a man sat at a wooden desk. He had a green and yellow hat with a big awesome moustache and sideburns combo. His hair was turning grey and was heavy built. "Big Summer Blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs and sun bottle of my own invention. Yeah?" He announced in his high pitched voice.

Clara and Anna looked confused at the man as Clara asked "That's nice but for now, how about some clothes for Winter weather?"

"That would be in our winter department" he pointed at a wall where there was two dresses folded up nicely, two pairs of boots, some rope and a pickaxe. The pickaxe dropped to the floor in a comical style.

"Oh..." Anna said as the two looked at the winter items. She picked up the two dresses and the pairs of shoes before she asked the man "...I was wondering if another young woman, the Queen prehaps? I don't know. Perhaps, gone through here?"

"The only ones crazy enough to go out in this storm are you two dears." he answered in the sneaky high pitched Norwegian voice. The door opened as a another man entered the shack. He was covered in snow with winter clothing on. He wiped all the snow off his clothes. Anna and Clara looked at the man while doing so.

The man behind the desk continued to answer "You two and this fellow." He turned to look at the other man. "Yoohoo. Big Summer Blowout!" The man covered in snow walked towards Clara and Anna. He stared Anna down.

"Carrots." The snow covered man said in a deepish voice. Anna looked sheepish. "Behind you..." Anna realized what he had said.

"Oh right." She said before moving out of the way and laughing a little. The man picked up the carrots.

"Oh. A real haler in July, Yes?" The man behind the desk tried to make the awkward situation lighter as the snow covered man walked up to the rope &amp; pickaxe and picked them up. "Where could it be coming from?" he asked.

"The North Mountain." The snow covered man answered.

"The North Mountain..." Anna repeated quietly as she and Clara finally got their location where the Doctor and Elsa were at.

"That will be forty..." The man at the desk said. The snow covered man looked shocked.

"Forty? No. Ten." He tried to bargain for a reduced price for his goods.

"Oh deer. That's no good. See this is from our Winter stock. The supply in demand have a problem..."

"You want to talk about a supply in demand problem? I sell Ice for a living..."

"Ooooo. That's a rough business to be in right now..." Clara stated before Anna laughed and turned to look at the snow covered man.

"That is really...unfortunate." Anna spoke while the snow covered man looked angry.

"Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken sauna..." He turned to look at the back of the room before Anna, Clara and the snow covered man followed to look at the back of the room. "Yoohoo. Hi family!" He waved to the back of the room where there was a door with a window on which led to the sauna where the man on the desk's family was. They repeated the "Yoohoo." before waving to Anna, Clara and the snow covered man.

"Ten's all I've got. Help me out..." the snow covered man continued to bargain.

"Ok. That will get you this and no more..." The man on the desk gave the carrots to the snow covered man.

"Ok. Just tell us one thing, what was happening on the North Mountain?" Clara asked the snow covered man. He removed his mask that was covered in the snow to reveal his face to Anna and Clara.

"Yes. Now back up, while I deal with this crook here..." He answered. The man behind the desk got up from his chair and began to rise.

"What did you call me?" he asked before picking up the snow covered man and threw him out of the shack. A reindeer went up to the snow-covered man and looked at his pockets.

"No Sven. I didn't get your carrots..." The reindeer groaned before the snow-covered man continued "...but I did find us a place to sleep..." He looked over to the stable that was just a few meters a way from the shack. "...and it's free."

The man at the desk sat back down. "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of fish. So we have good feelings. Just the outfits and the boots? Yeah?" He apologized then asked Anna and Clara. Clara was about to say yes before Anna covered her mouth. Anna looked outside and thought about the snow-covered man.

"We'll buy the carrots, the rope and the pick-axe too..." Anna answered before give the man the money before the two followed the snow-covered man into the stable...

* * *

**There won't be a chapter tomorrow or Sunday however, the daily uploads will continue from Monday! When the daily uploads come back, this story will only get better and better. Until next time folks. :P**


	6. Chapter Six - Something New

**Chapter Six – Something New**

Meanwhile, The Doctor and Elsa entered the TARDIS. The Doctor clicked his fingers before the TARDIS doors shut by themselves. They also locked themselves. Elsa tried to get out but with no luck.

"What is this? You're not the Doctor!" Elsa shouted as she continued to pull at the TARDIS doors.

"ENOUGH!" The Doctor shouted angrily as Elsa let go of the Doors. "I am definitely the Doctor. I'm over two thousand years old and you will co-operate with me..."

"What if I don't?" Elsa asked like a stroppy child. At this point, the Doctor acted more alien than what his human appearance looked.

"I've locked the doors. If you don't co-operate; you won't be able to return to Arendelle. There's no way of getting out of here besides those doors. I'm the only one who can unlock them again. If you run, the TARDIS is like a maze; you won't be able to survive a day inside of her..." Elsa became terrified. The Doctor was friendly. Why would he do this to her?

"What do you want, Doctor?" She screamed as the Doctor grabbed her and shushed her.

"I'll explain everything Elsa. All I want to know for now is how you know me before we met yesterday. In return, I'll give you all the information on me and the Ice Warriors..." Elsa thought that his deal was quite fair but before she could speak, the Doctor continued to explain as he pulled her closer to the TARDIS console. She shushed her again.

"I won't learn with words. It's just Blah Blah Blah with me. I prefer to see things. I'm going to use something that links the TARDIS up to your mind. Just concentrate on the memories of you and me..." He explained as he hooked up Elsa to the TARDIS telepathic link that he used on Clara recently. He turned the TV screen that was linked on the console to watch the memories through the screen.

Elsa's memories played out on the screen...

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. It's just a set up for the next chapter with 11th Doctor and young Anna &amp; Elsa. Speaking of the next chapter, it'll b****e delayed for a little bit (about a couple of days). I've been a bit busy with my life outside of here and I hope to write more of this tomorrow.**

**When it does come up, it's my personal favourite chapter so far. :D**

**Until next time, folks. :P**


	7. Chapter Seven - Something Old

**Sorry about the delay for this chapter but you guys will love this. Now, time for a flashback chapter! YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Something Old**

Eleven years ago, Elsa was sleeping in her room which was massive for a child of seven. There was a single window which was huge and was like a triangle. She slept in a double bed. It was night time. That meant The Sky was awake. Who else was awake? Anna was awake. She entered Elsa's room quietly before trying to wake Elsa up.

"Psst. Elsa." Anna whispered. He jumped on her and began to rock her to get Elsa up. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake Up!" She began to whisper before talking normally. Elsa was just resting her eyes.

"Anna. Go back to sleep." Elsa groaned before Anna fell to top of her.

"I just can't. The Sky's Awake. So, I'm awake. So we have to play." Elsa pushed her off the bed.

"Go play by yourself." Anna fell to the floor. She began to think of an way to make Elsa play with her. She smirked after a moment. She had found her way. She jumped back on the bed. She opened one of Elsa's closed eyelids.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked. Elsa opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oooh! I love snowmen!" A mysterious man eagerly whispered. Elsa and Anna looked to the opposite end of Elsa's room where a late twenty year old man with black hair stood near a big blue box which wasn't there when Anna entered the room. Elsa and Anna looked stunned. The man who wore a bowtie and a grey long coat came towards them. "Oh. Sorry. Where are my manners?" He apologized then laughed quietly. "I'm The Doctor." He introduced himself to the two princess.

"He should come with us to build a snowman." Ann whispered to Elsa who in returned warned her about strangers.

"You remember what mummy and daddy said about strangers, Anna..." The Doctor looked shocked. He took out his physic paper.

"I'm your new babysitter your parents hired. I was meant to start today but I was running a bit late..." He whispered before spinning on the spot with fabulousness.

"Fine. We'll go down stairs quietly." Elsa whispered as she and Anna got out of her bed. They began to run down the stairs while the Doctor began to follow them but silently.

"Come on. Come on. Come on!" Anna said excitedly as Elsa tried to shush her up. The three entered the main hall as the children laughed. The Doctor closed the door behind them. Anna dragged Elsa to the middle of the hall. "Do the magic!" She repeated three times. The Doctor didn't know what she meant by that. Was the child a witch in the making? He continued to watch the children.

Elsa began to create a small snowball out of nothing but her hands. That child had snow powers. That was what the Doctor was thinking. Anna watched in awe. "Ready?" Elsa asked Anna who nodded. Elsa sent the snowball flying up into the roof. It exploded into millions of snowflakes. Anna began to catch each snowflake.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Anna shouted as she ran around the room. The Doctor walked up to the two children.

"Can I just ask how you got those powers of yours...er..." The Doctor asked.

"I'm Elsa. I don't know...My parents say I was born with them..." Elsa answered as Anna stopped running around the room. Elsa bent down to Anna's height. "Watch this!" She stomped her foot on the ground as she made the entire floor like an ice rink. The Doctor slipped as the two sisters laughed.

"Ok. That was not funny." He stated as the two continued to laugh. The fun continued all night as Elsa, Anna and the Doctor built a snowman for Anna. Elsa finished the snowman by placing a carrot as it's nose. She turned it around and began to act as the snowman.

"Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Anna got off one of the chairs in the hall and ran up to it.

"I love you Olaf!" Anna hugged the snowmen as the two sisters smiled. The Doctor was just on the sidelines watching the two sisters play with each other until the finished sliding down a huge snow hill that Elsa had created. Anna jumped into another pile of snow. She was laughing before she jumped out.

"Hold on!" Elsa said in a fun tone as she created stepping stones out of snow to catch Anna. She kept jumping.

"Catch me!" Anna shouted as Elsa continued to create the stepping stones.

"Again!" Anna shouted again as she jumped faster and fast. Elsa was struggling to keep up.

"Wait!" Elsa warned but Anna continued to jump as the stepping stones got higher and higher. Anna was laughing a lot. The Doctor looked worried.

"Take it easy there Anna." The Doctor warned but Anna ignored him.

"Slow down!" Elsa shouted before she slipped on her own ice. She fell on the floor. Anna jumped. "ANNA!" she shouted as she tried to create a stepping stone for Anna to land on. She hit Anna's head with her ice powers. She fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. The Doctor and Elsa gasped as they both ran to her.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver as he began to scan Anna for any medical issues. "Fascinating..." He whispered before Elsa began to hold Anna in her arms. A stand of Anna's hair turned white. Elsa began to cry.

"MAMA! PAPA!" She shouted as she continued to cry. The ice began to get thicker and stronger. The Doctor was in awe. It seemed that Elsa's powers was linked with her emotions like that physic he and Clara met in Professor Palmer's mansion in the 1970's. Elsa's magic began to freeze the walls, the roof and even the doors. "It's OK Anna. I got you." Elsa tried to reassure herself as she cuddled the unconscious Anna.

The King and Queen broke the doors open before running to Elsa and Anna. "Elsa, what have you done?! This is getting out of hand." The King bellowed in his very manly voice.

"It was an accent...I'm sorry Anna..." Elsa explained before the Queen picked Anna up. The King then noticed the Doctor. He didn't even know he was there. "And to top this off, you let this stranger in!" He stated with anger before the Doctor pulled out the Physic paper again.

"I'm the new babysitter for these two. You hired me a month ago and I was meant to start today. I was running late. Actually, don't call me the sitter, call me The Doctor." He explained and the King and Queen seemed to take that explanation quite well.

"She's ice cold..." The queen stated worryingly as she turned to look at her husband.

"I know where we must go..." He ran into the library and pick up a map as they rode horses out of the castle towards the North Mountain where the fabled Trolls would be that could heal Anna.

They arrived at the location on the map as the King, Queen (who was holding Anna), Elsa and the Doctor got off the two horses.

"Please help. It's my daughter..." The king tried to explain to the trolls who weren't there...or were they? The place was full of different sized rocks which came rolling towards the group. Parts of the rocks had moss on the tops of them. The King huddled everyone together as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver ready to protect them all. The rocks turned out to be the trolls! They were all in shock.

"It's the king!" they all began to repeat. The king of the trolls walked up to the group. For the king and Elsa, this was one of their most weirdest days. For the Doctor, it seemed to be like his normal day.

"Your majesty..." King Pabbie bowed before he walked up to Elsa and grabbed her hand. "Born with the powers or cursed?" He asked.

"Born and they're getting stronger" The King took a moment to answer. The Doctor was watching the events trying to take notes in his mind for future reference. The Queen got to her knees as Pabbie placed his left hand on Anna's forehead.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." The King commanded as Pabbie performed his work.

"I recommend we remove all magic. Even memories of magic to be safe but don't worry I leave the fun..." He spoke while removing Anna's memories. "She will be ok..." Anna smiled as she went to sleep. The Doctor went up to Pabbie along with Elsa both asking the same thing.

"So, she won't remember that Elsa has powers?" The Doctor asked first. The King placed his hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"It's for the best..." Pabbie walked up to Elsa.

"Listen to me, Elsa..." He touched her elbow before showing what she must do. "Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it but also, great danger..." Elsa looked terrified about what he just said. "...You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy..." Elsa gasped as she ran back to her dad as he hugged her.

"No. We'll protect her..." The Doctor answered for the King who nodded before finishing off what the Doctor would say.

"...She'll learn to control it, I'm sure. Till then, lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We'll limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone including Anna..." The Doctor and the Queen nodded to what the King said.

The Doctor went over to the King ans asked "I can still look after them right?"

"Well, you did see that Elsa has powers. You'll be vital to their growing up phase."

"Good. I won't be able to visit all the time. I have my other job to do for most of the year. I'm sure I'll be able to look after each one of them at least once a month..." The Doctor explained. When he meant once a month; he meant once every year. He was going to do the same thing he did with Kazran and Abigail and he did.

For every year, he would visit Anna and Elsa once. He would take Elsa on an adventure in the early summer while he would take Anna later in the summer. He did this every year until the King and Queen's funeral. They died at sea during a storm.

He landed the TARDIS inside Elsa's room and got out wearing Viking robes and a Viking hat while holding an Viking axe. "Hello again, Elsa!" He bellowed in his usual happy go-lucky tone. He turned around to see Elsa crying. Somebody knocked on the bedroom door. It was Anna. The Doctor remained quiet while Anna sang.

"Elsa. Please I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to; I right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?" She broke down crying outside before walking away from Elsa's door. Those last words broke Elsa even further than before. The Doctor went back into the TARDIS and changed into his normal outfit.

He came out of the TARDIS and sat down next to Elsa looked at him. "Go away Doctor..."

"Your sister is right Elsa. It's just you and her now..." The Doctor tried to engage small talk but Elsa just got enraged with her emotions.

"I said go away!" She screamed as she continued to cry over the loss of her parents.

"Look. I'm not going away. You need a person like me more than ever. Your powers are only going to get stronger and one day, that might just hurt you as it hurt Anna..." He explained before getting up. Elsa looked at him with sadness. "It's just you and her, Elsa. Don't isolate Anna. I'll be back during your coming-of-age. I hope I see you and your sister happy again..." He walked back to the TARDIS as he opened the door. Elsa got up from the floor.

"Today wasn't a good day to show up Doctor..." Elsa stated sadly while still crying. The Doctor looked in the TARDIS for an item to give to Elsa to remember him by. He found it and ran out of the TARDIS.

"Before I go, take this..." He placed his iconic red fez on Elsa's bed before going back into the TARDIS. He leaned out of the door. "It's you and Anna, now. Just Remember that and most importantly, remember me, Elsa." He stated in a kinda sad tone before shutting the TARDIS doors. The TARDIS vanished from Elsa's room. Elsa jumped on her bed and continued to cry over the death of her parents.

The TARDIS TV monitor got no more reception...

* * *

**So...yeah. I loved writing that chapter so much. This also kinda sets up the prequel/sequel thing I'm planning to do once I've written this fully (There's over ten chapters left to write with two already written to be uploaded soon). Now, the next chapter should be up on Friday then the chapter after that will be up when I've wrote a little more. **

**Until next time... :P**


	8. Chapter Eight - Love is Complicated

**Time for a new chapter. YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Love is Complicated**

The Doctor looked stunned. How could he forget that he met Elsa and Anna before? Elsa took her hands out of the TARDIS telepathic link and turned to the Doctor.

"What happened to you, Doctor?" She asked gracefully.

"I..." He began to answer but stopped as he needed to think of an easy way for Elsa to understand what he was now. "...regenerated. I'm an alien Elsa..." He began to clean his slate with Elsa.

"I kinda gathered with the blue box that is smaller on the outside."

"...I can save myself from dying however it comes at the cost of my physical body going older or younger and changing every single feature of it." He explained. Elsa understood now. It was still the Doctor but with a different face. Elsa smiled as she hugged him. "I'm not a hugger!" He had to repeat before she let go.

"Right then Doctor, can you show me your memories of the Ice Warriors?" Elsa asked as the Doctor linked himself with the TARDIS telepathic link.

"Look on the monitor..." The Doctor answered as Elsa looked to see moments of when the Doctor faced the Ice Warriors before. Many different faces. His second incarnation. The following generation. Even Clara and the Doctor Elsa first met as a child.

"I get it Doctor. Creatures that are part robot that feed off cold..."

"Exactly!" The Doctor said in motivation as he pulled himself out of the telepathic link. The two walked out of the TARDIS as he locked it up.

The Doctor walked over to the balcony where he could see the entirety of Arendelle. "Great view. I see where you chose to build this here..."

"I reminds me of Anna..." She added as the Doctor noticed Clara, Anna, the snow covered man (who wasn't covered in snow anymore) with his reindeer and a walking talking snowman.

"We might want to go downstairs..." He stated sheepishly as he grabbed Elsa. The two walked down the stairs as Clara and Anna entered the ice castle.

Anna and Clara were both in awe. Elsa has made something beautiful. She was free. The Doctor came down first as Clara jumped on him and hugged him. "I'm not a hugger!" He repeated as Clara let go of him. "How many times do I have to repeat that?" he muttered. Elsa walked down the stairs after him.

"Wow. Elsa. You're beautiful..." Anna stated in awe. The Doctor turned to Elsa and whispered.

"We'll give you two a minute." He dragged Clara up stairs into the TARDIS. "How's things going?" He jokingly asked as he gave a sly smirk to Clara. Something the Doctor wouldn't usually do. Anyway, she wasn't amused by it.

"Doctor, I still need to tell you about...you know what..." She tried to explain before the Doctor ran towards the main console and began to type on the keyboard.

"Clara, you remember the Ice Warriors?"

"Of course..." She answered then she tried to attract the Doctor's attention by moving her arms around. "Doctor!" She shouted. It had no effect. He ignored her.

"Well, it turns out that they're here and that they want to kidnap Elsa to use her as a super-weapon to take over the universe. They're seems to be much more here than I thought..." He explained. Clara's facial expression when to anger to worry.

"Doctor, you remember that...you know what..." She mumbled.

"I can't help you when you mumble like that, Clara."

"Hans and that Duke of Weasel-town... Well, it seems to be trying to kill Elsa in order to claim Arendelle and it's valuables..." The Doctor knew there was something off with those men.

"I'll need you to go back to Arendelle to check on those two, stealthy. Remember that Clara, 'stealthy' check on Hans and that Duke fellow. Anyway, let's see how Elsa and Anna getting on with their sisterly bonding session..." The Doctor commanded Clara as he shoved her out of the TARDIS. He walked out of the TARDIS and locked the doors again. The two stood outside the TARDIS to see Anna and Elsa singing about unfreezing the Fjord.

"Anna. Please go back home, Your life awaits. Go and enjoy the sun and open up the gates." Elsa sung.

"Yeah...but...I" Anna struggled for words as Elsa put her hands up. She continued to sing.

"You mean well but leave me be..." Elsa walked out to the Castle's balcony "Yes. I'm alone but I'm alone and free..." Anna followed her then Elsa moved away from Anna. "Just stay away and you'll be safe from me..." Elsa walked back inside toward Clara and the Doctor. Anna followed.

"Actually we're not..." Anna sung

"What do you mean we're not?" Elsa asked in song

"I get the feeling you don't know..."

"What do I not know?" Elsa continued to sing

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow..." Anna answered in song.

"What?" Elsa asked outside of the song

"You kinda set off an eternal winter everywhere..." Anna explained

"Everywhere?" Elsa repeated

"It's okay. You can unfreeze it." Anna reassured Elsa who looked at herself horrified.

"No I can't. I don't know how." She answered

"Sure you can. I know you can." Anna continued to reassure Elsa who began to create a snowstorm in the room.

"Cause for the first time in forever..."Anna began to sing again

"Nooo, I'm such a fool I can't be free..." Elsa sung once more.

"You don't have to be afraid..." Anna sung before the snowstorm got stronger which made it harder for Clara and the Doctor to watch the two sisters settle everything.

"No escape from the storm inside." Elsa sung.

"We can work this out together..."

"Can't control the curse!" Elsa sung as loud as she could.

"We'll reverse the storm you've made." Anna sung as she walked closer to Elsa who was backing up from her.

"Anna, Please you'll only make it worse!" Elsa sung

"Please don't panic. We'll make the sunshine bright..." The Doctor and Clara enjoying the singing until the two realized what could happen and entered the snowstorm.

"There's so much fear!" Elsa turned to look at herself in the ice wall behind her. "You're not safe here..."

"We can face this together..." Anna tried to continue to sing but Elsa's singing was so much louder. The snowstorm was moving towards Elsa...

"I Can't!" She sung angrily as the snowflakes formed one massive snowflake going inside of her which make a regeneration like blast. The Doctor and Clara fell to the floor before Anna was hit by the snow blast in her heart.

It began to freeze. She grabbed her heart but was struggling to stand up. The Doctor, Clara, the walking talking snowman and the snow-covered ran up to her as Elsa turned around who looked at Anna in horror. "Who is this?" She asked before taking the question back as Anna stood normally with the snow-covered man's help. "It doesn't matter..."

"We can work this out together!" Anna tried to ask Elsa but Elsa wasn't having any reasoning at all.

"How?! What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa asked

"Anna. I think we should go..." The snow-covered man stated as he put his hands around her. Anna took them off and stepped forward.

"I'm not leaving without you Elsa!"

"Yes you are." Elsa answered as she used her ice magic to create a even more dangerous and powerful snowman that looked more deadly than the snowman that Anna had met. The trio weren't in for a walk in a winter wonderland...

* * *

**Well, from here the fun begins! The next chapter (which I just finished writing) is brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT! There's only about 7 chapters left to post and we're heading into the 3rd act of the film. It's about to get good.**

**Anyway, please review, fav or/and follow if you like the story so far. It motivates me to write more chapters and I know the demand for more chapters. Now, until next time; see ya soon folks. :P**


	9. Chapter Nine - The Chilly Invasion

**Sorry about the delay for this chapter but I promise you that the waiting will be worth it... :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – The Chilly Invasion**

About ten minutes later, Anna and her friends were thrown out of the castle by the deadly massive snowman Elsa had created. Now it was only The Doctor, Clara and herself in the castle.

"There..." Elsa began to speak before thinking about what just happened. She froze Anna's heart. She began to walk across the room.

"Get it together..." She said to herself while pacing across the room.

"Control it..."

"Don't feel. Don't feel..."

"DON'T FEEL!" She shouted as The Doctor, Clara and Elsa looked at the icy walls. They got thicker and thicker as spikes began to grow from the walls towards the trio.

"Elsa, I know this is a bad time but I think you and Clara should know each other a little more for a moment. I have something to do..." The Doctor asked as he went into the TARDIS with his sonic screwdriver in hand.

"So then, Elsa. I want you to feel better..." Clara said as she walked up to Elsa who took a step away from her. "Elsa. I'm a teacher. Easy..." Elsa let her guard down.

"So, have you taught your students History then, Clara?" Elsa asked as she created a sofa out of ice. She sat on it and invited Clara to sit down on it.

"Yes. Why?" Clara asked even though she knew what Elsa was about to ask. She sat on the ice sofa.

"Do I go down in History as a good Queen, Clara?

Clara tried to avoid the answer by saying "I can't remember, Elsa...". She knew the answer...no. Not in the history books. Arendelle wasn't even in. Clara got up from the Sofa and walked out to the balcony and saw a trio of Ice Warriors heading to Arendelle. It was this moment when the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS with the sonic screwdriver beeping repeatedly.

"Clara! Take this!" The Doctor shouted as Clara turned around before he threw the sonic screwdriver at Clara. She dropped it. "Pick it up then!" He shouted which made Clara rush to pick it up.

"Why is it beeping?" She asked

"It's a tracker for Ice Warriors. I found a old helmet and connected the sonic screwdriver to the GPS tracker inside of it. Go Clara and check that Arendelle is okay and if Hans and the Duke are still there, make sure they aren't planning something. You got that?" The Doctor commanded as Clara mentally noted every single word.

"Yep. Got it." She answered as she walked out of the ice castle.

Ten minutes later, Elsa got up from the sofa and walked towards the Doctor who was looking out on the balcony. "You sent her away?" She asked confused.

"Yeah. She does jobs I can't do when I'm doing one..." He answered as he ran down the ice staircase to the ground floor. Elsa followed.

"What do you mean? What's going on?!" Elsa asked felling even more terrified. The Doctor turned to her and shushed her up by placing his finger on her lips.

"Shut Up. Just Shut Up. Shut Up. Shut Up. Shutitty up, up, up!" He said as he let his finger of her lips. He ran towards the door to hear banging. Loud and fast banging. "Elsa. Use your ice powers to keep the doors shut."

"Why?!" She asked in fear causing spikes to grow on the lower floor's walls.

"Ice Warriors." He answered. Elsa pulled herself together and began to use her ice powers to barricade the doors. The banging continued to get louder, quicker and more violent then it stopped. Silence. Elsa stopped using her ice powers.

"They're gone!" She stated happily. BANG! Two Ice Warrior crashed part of the wall near the staircase. They began to walk towards Elsa. "DOCTOR!" She shouted as the Doctor looked at the Ice Warriors.

"Doctor..." One of the Ice Warrior asked confusingly before the other one repeated in an angry tone "Doctor." They turned to the Doctor and began to fire their sonic guns at the Doctor.

"I thought Clara was looking for these!?" Elsa asked while worrying that she could be captured by the Ice Warriors.

"It turns out they sent a squad out as a trap. We took the bait..." The Doctor explained as he tried to pull his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket but his pocket was empty. Clara has it. Bang. He tried to jump out of the way of the gunfire but then, BANG. The Doctor was knocked out.

"DOCTOR!" Elsa shouted as the two Ice Warriors dragged the knocked out body of the Doctor away from the castle they way they came in.

Meanwhile, Hans and his squad of guards arrived on horseback to the entrance of the ice castle.

"We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard but no harm is to come to the Queen." Hans explained as he got off his horse. "Do you understand?" He asked as two of the Duke of Weselton's men looked at each other knowing their own mission given to them by the Duke himself. Hans began to walk towards the staircase before Marshmallow (The snow monster Elsa create earlier) woke up and began to attack Hans and his men. He drew his sword ready for battle.

Marshmallow began to strike at Hans as the Arendelle guards came in as back-up. The Duke's men shot arrows from their crossbows which hit Marshmallow on his arm. He wasn't happy with the attack and banshee screamed at the guards and the Duke's men while he grew ice spikes everywhere on his body. He threw his arm at the Duke's men and knocked them in the near by snow hill.

"No..." Elsa said to herself. She knew that Hans came for her. Not knowing what to do with the Doctor, the shut the castle's door. The Duke's men noticed the Queen, got up, grabbed their weapons and ran into the castle. Hans was too busy fighting Marshmallow but noticed the men running on the staircase.

Elsa began to run up towards the second floor of the castle as the Duke's men followed her up. Elsa ran towards the balcony and noticed the TARDIS was not secure. She froze it over to make sure that Hans and the Duke's men couldn't change history to suit their evil needs. She turned to see the Duke's men who were aiming their crossbows at her.

"No. Please." She tried to talk them out of firing but one used their crossbow. Elsa was done for. He tried to flinch but an ice spike grew instantly as protected her from the fired arrow. The Duke's men tired to get another shot from another angle. "Stay away!" Elsa used her ice magic to attack the men.

Meanwhile outside, Hans was still fighting Marshmallow but was struggling to defeat the monster. He sliced it's legs before running on the staircase. Marshmallow began to fall down the mountain before smashing part of the stair case. Hans was hanging on for his life before the Arendelle guards helped him up.

Back inside, Elsa was surrounded. She used her ice magic to trap one of the Duke's men with a series of ice spikes which pinned him to the wall. One spike was slowly growing dangerously towards the man's neck. She thought about what to do with the other man. She shot his crossbow out of his hand. He tried to run away. She used her magic to create two barriers to stop him running and a moving barrier to push him outside onto the balcony. He tried pushing it back but Elsa used her magic even harder. The ice doors smashed open destroying the railings. The man continued to push back for his life. Hans and the Arendelle Guards entered the room to see the events unfold.

"Queen Elsa!" Hans shouted. She wasn't listening. "Don't be the monster they fear you are..." She turned to look at him as she stopped using her powers. The man who was trapped with ice spiked tried to use his crossbow to kill the queen. Luckily Hans noticed and pushed it upwards before it fired. The arrow broke the grand ice chandler. Elsa gasped and looked up. She ran for her life away from the breaking chandler. She slipped and knocked herself out...


End file.
